


Le Vie della Forza - FOR DUMMIES

by Garutmat



Series: Swearer Ren [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat
Summary: Trovare un buon Maestro di questi tempi non è facile, ma il Generale Hux è fortunato.





	Le Vie della Forza - FOR DUMMIES

"Vedi Hux, tu non capisci: non solo le vie della Forza ti sono del tutto aliene, ma non sei mai nemmeno stato adeguatamente addestrato durante la tua molle vita di nobile debosciato". Kylo Ren parla con arroganza, con un atroce quanto ingiustificato tono didascalico.  
"La potenza di un guerriero deriva dalla sua capacità di gestire le passioni per evitare che deflagrino in modo troppo violento, incanalando così l'energia oscura verso i propri obbiettivi! Occorre dominare lo stress, le emozioni distruttive, piegarle alla proprie necessità. E io sono un Maestro in quest'arte, e ciò ha fatto di me il migliore e il più possente dei Cavalieri di Ren. Dovresti provare, potrei essere io ad insegnarti: chissà che ciò non ti dia la saggezza necessaria per riuscire a toglierti finalmente quel palo che hai nel culo e che ti affligge enormemente".  
Il Generale lo guarda con aria di sufficienza. Che insopportabile spaccone. "E in che cosa consisterebbe questo miracoloso addestramento? Sentiamo".  
"Hux, giovane stolto....tu sottovaluti l'enorme potere taumaturgico e catartico della BESTEMMIA, DIO CANTANTE!".

FINE.

**Author's Note:**

> ....quindi se non avesse incanalato le emozioni distruttive nelle imprecazioni avrebbe già annientato il Primo Ordine.


End file.
